


Dog Spelled Backwards

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, M/M, Ty Olssen's Cameo Message As Benny, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dog Spelled Backwards

The call was the last thing Dean could have expected. He’d been devastated to hear from the folks in Purgatory that Benny was dead, and figured that was it. A monster who died in Purgatory… where else was there for them to go? Out to the Empty, maybe, but except for Castiel no one ever came back from there.

“Benny?”

“Hey, brother,” Benny said in his beautiful, raspy voice. “Hear you picked a fight with God?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Dean said. “Long-ass story, Cas picked up a son and Sam shot God to protect the kid. Didn’t kill him, probably shoulda but then he’d be dead and that never ends well. The hell you doing up topside?”

He could hear the shrug that accompanied Benny’s words somehow. “No idea, Chief. I remember bein’ in Purgatory, my old nest caught up to me and ripped me apart, next thing I knew I was wakin’ up in the woods somewhere with a throbbin’ headache and a phone with your number. Not sure what I can do against God, but you want an extra machete in the fight and think Sam’ll go for it, just tell me where to go.”

“Fair enough.” Dean gave it some quick thought. “Know how to find Lebanon, Kansas?”

“No, but I bet I can figure it out. No idea how long it’ll take me to get there, still workin’ out exactly where I am.”

“Great. When you get there, find a diner and give me a call, I’ll come get you. Damn, it’ll be good to see you, Benny. Heard you died back there, figured that was it.”

“Shoulda been,” Benny said. “See you soon. And Dean – my old man told me all the time, God ain’t nothin’ but dog spelled backwards, and I ain’t never seen a dogfight you can’t win. You got this.”

“No, Benny. We got this. Thank you.”


End file.
